The Ultimate Pirate
by DarkBlur2005
Summary: What if Luffy didn't eat the Gum Gum Fruit, what if he ate the legendary Chaos Chaos Fruit, what if when he passes out, he meets the spirit of the fruit in his mindscape, and what if the spirit is a certain Black and Red haired Teen with weird gloves and shoes. LuRo later on, Chaos!Luffy, Smart!Luffy.


'The Ultimate Pirate' Chapter 1: The Chaos Chaos Fruit.

' _Sup bro's, Dark here with my new story, The Ultimate Pirate, I hope you enjoy it, I'm not sure if it's good, please enjoy._

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Techniques/Sarcasm_

SHOUTING

 **SHOUTING LOUDLY**

Begin!

"Eating out of frustration Luffy?" a Red haired man by the name of Shanks asked.

"Shut Up!" Luffy exclaimed. He then took a bite of a strange fruit, it was Seven different colors, Red, Orange, Yellow, Dark Blue, Light Blue, White, & Green, it also seemed to be in the shape of several diamonds, clumped together into a sphere with a stalk coming out.

Shanks had noticed this, and a look of horror came onto his face, "LUFFY, are you eating the fruit that was in that box!" he shouted, Luffy nodded with a fearful look on his face.

" **YOU IDIOT, THAT WAS THE CHAOS CHAOS FRUIT, A DEVIL FRUIT, WHICH IF THE USER ISN'T STRONG ENOUGH TO HANDLE THE ABILITIES OF IT, THEY WILL DIE, AND EVEN IF YOU SURVIVE, YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO SWIM AGAIN!** " Luffy then keeled over in pain, and started screaming as if all of his nerve ending were engulfed in Magma, Lightning and Plasma at the same time. He grew a bit taller, and the tips of his hair went crimson, while he got crimson sreaks in his hair, and his eyes had specks of red in them, and he had a red aura around him, everyone was shocked at the change, he then passed out, Shanks caught him, and he took him to the sick bay on his pirate ship.

(In Luffy's Mindscape)

Luffy appeared to be on a pirate ship, it was a caravel, the Head at the front(I don't remember what it's called.) was a sheep, In front of him was a pale boy, he appeared to be about 15, he had black hair with Crimson streaks which went spiked back(Think of Vergil from Devil May Cry.), he wore a black leather jacket, with a red t-shirt underneath, he wore black jeans with red stripes down the side, he also had strange shoes that appeared to be made of metal, and he had red eyes.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked, "I am the Chaos Chaos Fruit's Spirit, but you can call me Shadow." "Where am I?" Luffy Asked, "You are in your mindscape, which is what your mind looks like." Shadow Replied, "Cool! But why am I here?", "You are here because You ate my Devil Fruit, so I am here o see if you are worthy, If you are worthy, you will gain my abilities, and the knowledge of how to use them, if you aren't, you will die."

Shadow was Silent for a moment, before he looked pissed, "WHAT THE HELL! WHAT KIND OF GRANDFATHER DOES THAT TO HIS GRANDCHILD, THROWING HIM INTO A BOTTOMLESS RAVINE, LEAVING HIM IN A FOREST OVERNIGHT, TYING ONTO A GROUP OF BALLOONS LARGE ENOUGH TO MAKE YOU FLY IN THE SKY, AND LEAVING YOU ALONE IN A HOME FOR MONTHS ON END, HE CANNOT BE CALLED A RESPONSIBLE PARENT!"

Luffy was stunned at the outburst, and a little happy that someone he barely new cared about his well being. "Kid, You are then worthy of my powers, so I shall integrate my abilities into you immediately, I shall also leave the location of my sword and the knowledge of my swordfighting style, the Knight of Chaos Style. The sword is called Arondight, it should be somewhere on Dawn Island." Luffy was surprised by his actions. He then started to change, and screamed in pain. Afterwards he disappeared from the mindscape.

(On the Sick Bay of the Red Haired Pirates Ship)

Luffy woke up and had a heavy weight on his chest, he saw Makino sleeping with her head on his chest and her body was in a chair next to the bed. Luffy smiled at this, "Hey, You OK, Anchor?" Luffy looked up and saw Shanks sitting across the room, "Yeah, I'm fine, Shanks." he replied, "So-" Luffy started before he was hit on the head by Shanks, "Anchor, What the hell were you thinking, eating that fruit! You could have died!" "Yeah, I Know." "How do you know?"

Luffy then explained what happened in his mindscape, Shanks was stunned, as was Makino, as she woke up when Luffy started the story. "Luffy, that story was, Unbelievable, but, I somehow believe it." they said in unison, "So, Luffy, are you going to get the sword?" "Yeah. It sounds really cool, and I know how to use it, so, why not?"

(Timeskip(When Red-Haired Pirates Leave(Because the Bandit thing is the same except Luffy actually gets hurt)))

"Shanks, when I leave to become a pirate, I will find One Piece, and I will become King of the Pirates!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Really?" Shanks said, "Well then," Shanks then placed his Straw Hat on Luffy's head. "When you become the Pirate King, Return this hat to me, Luffy." Luffy then began to cry, as he realized that Shanks trusted him a lot by giving him this hat. "Sh-sh-Shanks, t-thank you, for trusting me with this h-hat. I WON'T LET YOU DOWN, I WILL BECOME THE PIRATE KING!"

(Chapter End)

 _So what did you guys think, See Ya Next Chapter._

 _Dark Out._

 _P.S. Who here watched One Piece Movie 6: Baron Omatsuri ant the Secret Island and thought It was COMPLETELY UNFRIGGINBELIEVABLY AWESOME. :) :D, :B :A :R :O :N._


End file.
